The present disclosure relates generally to downhole drilling operations and, more particularly, to a hold-up tool with conformable sensors for highly-deviated or horizontal wells. Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation are complex. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
In certain operations, the wellbore may include portions that are vertical with respect to a surface of the formation as well has portions that are highly-deviated from vertical, including sections that are horizontal or near horizontal with respect to the surface. When a well is producing hydrocarbons from a horizontal or near horizontal section, the hydrocarbons may flow with other fluids in a production casing within the horizontal or near horizontal section. In certain instances, a hold-up tool may be positioned in the production casing to characterize the flow of hydrocarbons, which may reflect downhole conditions and may affect the speed with which hydrocarbons are recovered at the surface.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.